1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a material receiving and retaining bib having a quick attachable/detachable frame assembly for positioning the bib in a desired location for receipt of material (i.e. fluids, excess varnish, paints, compositions, chemicals, etc.) which may drip or fall off of the surface (i.e. handrail, etc.) to which the material is being applied to.
2. Description of Related Art
When the wooden rails or other wood portions of a marine vessel are treated such as by varnishing, excess varnish or other compositions, chemicals, paints, materials and fluids (all collectively referred to as “materials”), may be applied and often drip, run or fall off from the rail or other object being treated on the marine vessel. Often the excess material falls on the floor or other area of the marine vessel requiring it to be cleaned or otherwise removed or possibly staining the area. Additionally, depending on the location of the wood or other object to be treated on the marine vessel, excess material may also drip into the water thus causing potential pollutants to enter the water with obvious known hazards that may occur by their water entry. Additionally, permitting the excess material to enter a body of water often is in violation of State or Federal regulations, law, orders, etc.
It is therefore a need in the art for a material catching and retaining assembly which will overcome the problems discussed above. Accordingly, the present invention provides such assembly.